Fun With Floo
by lovelightburn
Summary: Sirius and Hermione are apart on Valentine's Day. Whatever will they do? Rated M for mature adults! Read and Review please!


Fun with Floo

_Just some nice Valentine's Day naughtiness! Was originally entitled "Floo Sex" but I decided that might be a little too risqué. For those spending Valentine's Day apart from their lovers. :)_

Hermione sighed as she fell back into the large squashy couch. She was alone in Grimmauld Place on Valentine's Day of all days. Not that she usually made such a fuss over the "holiday" but it was frustrating to actually have someone to celebrate with and not be able to. It wasn't as if she felt neglected, the opposite actually. Sirius had actually had her office at St. Mungo's filled to bursting with multiple flower arrangements (each complete with a different personalized card) and stuffed animals that morning, enough that she had laughingly complained to her co-workers about it, but was secretly thrilled at the gesture. It was nice to have a lover who went to such effort.

And had promised to _thoroughly_ make it up to her upon his return.

Sirius worked for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries and excelled at his job. Who better to work there, than the only person in history who had escaped the veil that comprised much of the department's research? Unfortunately for the two of them, this position often meant trips to far off places at a moment's notice. Now he was somewhere in Romania, on work that even she was not allowed to know. He was able to Floo call, but he was not able to return for even an hour before the assignment was over. She was not the type to encourage others to disregard orders but she admitted to herself that it would be nice, after not seeing him for a week.

Harry and Ron knew that Sirius was away and each had invited her out to dinner with them and their respective girlfriends, insisting they could all go out together but Hermione knew she would feel like a fifth wheel and had politely declined.

_No point in not dressing up, though, _she decided. For as little value as she put in physical appearance alone, she could not deny that it was fun to indulge herself and slip into something sensual and apply makeup and the like. And this way, if Sirius happened to Floo call, she would look nice.

Before they had received word about Sirius' current mission, Hermione had bought a new dress with the assumption they would be going out to dinner for Valentine's Day. It was a silky little red number, so different from her usual attire but she knew it would drive Sirius wild. He seemed to like bringing out that other side of her that no one else could see.

Surveying her closet, Hermione decided that since she had no plans to go anywhere, she might as well go all out. She reached in and pulled out a pair of lacey stockings (another distinctly un-Hermione-like garment) and pulled them on and performed a garter charm. It was more than she would have gone for in public, but just fine for what was probably just going to be a dinner alone and maybe a five minute Floo call with Sirius. For her shoes, she had bought a pair of red pumps to match the dress. Moving to her vanity, she applied the charms that made her hair sleek and manageable before applying a light bit of makeup. "You clean up well, Granger," she said to herself, smiling at her reflection.

Deciding that she would do a bit of light reading before making herself dinner, she went back to the den with her current novel and sat down in the comfy chintz chair in front of the fireplace and began to read.

She would have been lying if she said she was not quietly hoping that Sirius might get time to call her soon, but she was trying not to get her hopes up. She fidgeted a bit, moving around impatiently in the chair, finally settling sideways, her legs crossed over the armrest while she reclined against the other one, still trying to read but unsuccessfully so.

_Whooosh_. Emerald flames sprang up in the fireplace. Before she could sit up properly or adjust herself at all, Sirius' head was sitting in the flames.

"Hello, love," he greeted before giving a low whistle. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

Hermione blushed deeply as she realized that her squirming and odd positioning had caused her dress to ride up on her thighs.  
>"<em>No<em>," she said indignantly, sitting up in the chair and tugging at her dress.

Sirius studied her and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked, smoothing down her dress and running her hands down the stockings.  
>"Yes, yes I do," Sirius said softly. "It is for me, isn't it?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.<p>

Hermione scowled at him.  
>"Well, of course it is! It isn't my fault you're not here to enjoy it."<p>

"Oh, I am still enjoying it," he replied, "Stand up so I can see the full effect."

Hermione obeyed, standing up and brushing her hand through her hair nervously.

"Now turn around," Sirius requested.

She gave a slow turn and smiled at him as she faced the fireplace again.

"Pretty pretty pretty," he said softly.

She blushed lightly again and sat back down on the edge of the chair. She asked Sirius about how his assignment was going and he told her what he could, including a humorous anecdote about an amusing misunderstanding between Sirius and one of the Romanians, due to the language barrier. Hermione had relaxed enough that she was leaning back into the chair and had crossed her legs.

"Hermione Granger!" Sirius exclaimed.  
>"What?" asked Hermione, surprisedly.<p>

"Are you wearing knickers?" Sirius asked incredulously.

In crossing her legs, Hermione had apparently flashed him. The decision to go without knickers had been an impish little decision on her part while dressing; she hadn't planned on letting him in on the little secret. Although she was already blushing madly, she decided her best chance right now would be to play coy. Uncrossing her legs, she demurely smoothed her skirt down and looked at him from below her lashes.

"Now, Sirius, am I the type of girl to go without knickers?" she asked coyly.

"No, no you aren't," Sirius said, his eyes darkening, "Not unless it's for me."

Sirius' eyes had darkened and taken on the familiar look she had come to recognize. It spurred her to act further.  
>"I mean, really, it's not at all proper," Hermione stated, as she ran her hands down her stockings again, before spreading her legs slightly. Sirius narrowed his eyes, and she knew that he had caught a glimpse under her skirt.<p>

"And it's not all that comfortable either," Hermione continued, "Anything little thing seems to, ahem, stimulate."

"Stimulate where?" Sirius asked tensely.  
>"Here," Hermione said, running her hands over her chest, lightly caressing herself.<p>

"Hmmmm," Sirius said, his eyes darker than ever, "Let me see."

Hermione felt a thrill run through her. They had never played like this before.

Reaching behind her, she unzipped the dress just enough that she could lower it enough that he could see her breasts.

"Stimulated now, are you?" Sirius asked.

"Y-yes," Hermione said hesitantly, "very much…"

She caressed her breasts lightly. "Stimulated" wasn't the word for it anymore.

"Rub them for me," commanded Sirius.

She exhaled heavily before rubbing her nipples with her palms and watching Sirius' nostrils flare as she did it.

"Now, pull on them a bit," came the next command.

She tugged at them lightly between her forefinger and thumb, as Sirius knew she liked, and gave a little whimper at the sensations it caused.

"Now rub them with your thumb."

And thus Sirius led her through rubbing and caressing her own breasts until she was squirming in her seat. Before tonight she did not think she would be the type to enjoy this type of play, but from the first order she had felt a rush of heat straight to her core.

"Where else gets stimulated?" Sirius asked, sounding slightly breathless.

"Hmmmm…here," Hermione said, not meeting Sirius' eyes. She had run her hand down her body to rest it on the silky fabric covering the junction of her legs.

"Show me," Sirius said.

Blushing furiously yet again, Hermione spread her legs.

"Put your legs on the armrests," he said.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, but then did as he said. She was now leaned back in the armchair, her legs spread wide so that Sirius undoubtedly could see every inch of her bare skin beneath her skirt.

"That's it," Sirius praised, "that's my girl, all nice and spread out for me. If I was there, I could just slide right in."

Hermione gave a slight moan at his words. When he talked like this, it lit her up like nothing else.

"I could, couldn't I? You're all hot and wet for me, aren't you?" Sirius asked knowingly. "Show me how wet you are for me."

Biting her lip, Hermione reached a hand down and caressed herself, feeling how hot and aroused she was. At barely a touch, her fingers were soaked in her wetness. She lifted them up and held them out so Sirius could see them glisten in the light of the fire.

"Mmm," he hummed. "If I was there, I'd have a taste. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, closing her eyes and caressing herself yet again.

"Have a taste before I slide in and take you," Sirius said hotly.

"Oh, Sirius."

"Touch yourself for me, Hermione. Touch yourself like you want me to touch you."

Hermione used one hand to caress her breasts while the other caressed her clit. "Like this, Sirius. Like this."

"How else?" Sirius insisted.

Hermione inserted two fingers into herself, feeling them stretch her tight walls.

"Like this," she said breathlessly, "filling me and stretching me…"

She moved them in and out slowly, trying to imagine that it was Sirius moving in and out of her, but it wasn't much of a comparison.

"Come for me, Hermione," Sirius commanded, "Let me see you come just for me."

Hermione moaned, squeezing and pulling at her nipples, while her fingers thrust into herself. Any other time, she would have been embarrassed at the wanton noises she was making and how she was so blatantly displayed, but right now it didn't matter. All that mattered was his voice, saying such hot things, encouraging her to her climax. It didn't take long, his words driving her there, higher and higher until she was moaning his name and clenching around her own fingers.

And all of a sudden there was another _whoosh_ and he was there. He was pulling her roughly to him and capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. He moved her hand out of the way so that he could feel her sopping center for himself and then both of their hands were fumbling at his pants until he was free and driving into her. He was pressing her into the back of the armchair with his thrusts and she could do nothing but wrap her legs tightly around him and moan into his hair. It seemed as if he was everywhere, his lips were biting at hers, then he was leaving love bites across her neck. His hands were pulling on her nipples before coming up to press her hands into the sides of the chair.

"This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" he panted in her ear. "Dressing like this, in your sexy dress and stockings, flashing your bare bum at me. You knew I wouldn't be able to resist coming home and fucking you senseless."

Hermione could only moan in response. She was more aroused than she had ever been in her life and she soon felt her body tightening around Sirius and she was almost there…

"Yes, yes, yes," Sirius whispered to her, "Come for me, Hermione, come for me."

And with his words she was there, giving a strangled moan, clenching around his cock and clutching him to her as she hit her climax.

"Oh, Sirius, oh," she moaned through her pleasure.

"Fuck," he swore, and then he was there too. He gave a hard thrust and leaned his forehead against hers and moaned her name lowly as he came. They were both shuddering with the force of their pleasure, resting their heads against each other. Sirius brought his lips to hers in a kiss and she returned it weakly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sirius," Hermione said softly.

"You just _had_ to wear a red dress, didn't you?"


End file.
